The different One
by Shewolf2013
Summary: As Khan wants his crew back, he threats to kill everyone on the Enterprise. What will happened when can realise his threats?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up because my bed was shaking.  
One second later I stood in the room, dressing quickly. I wondered what it was because it wasn't one single explosion, it sounded more like fazer fire and torpedoes. But who the hell would attack us inside the federation space?  
I took my communicator: "Smith to bridge! What's going on?"  
"The USS Vengeance is firing." Replied Lieutenant Uhura.  
To prove that the computer voice said: "Warning, life support systems offline."  
Another explosion. I lost balance and fell against the corner of the table. I lost connection to the bridge. My ribs hurt but my biggest problem was the atmosphere. There were rebreathers in a cupboard down the corridor.  
I tried to open the door, but it was locked.  
"Hell yes! ", I shouted sarcastically. „Computer! Open the door", still no reaction. I opened the door manually. I ran down the corridor, but security had taken them all. I took the corridor to sickbay, the best place to get oxygen from. Bones always had a secret supply of everything you need to be healthy.  
"Doctor!" I gasped, entering the sickbay.  
"You should sleep. You had nightshift, Lieutenant." He said totally serious.  
I looked at him with a "this-is-not-funny" sidelong glance. He was sitting on the floor leaned on one of the beds. I sat down next to him and I coughed.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Slowly dying." I smiled.  
Now he did the "this-is-not-funny" sidelong glance.  
"It looks like Khan realized his threats."  
"Khan?"  
"Yes, he is free."  
This surprised me because when I went to sleep he was still in his cell. I cough again.

Bones stood up.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I will grab my emergence-kit and a tricorder. Your coughs don't sound like not enough oxygen; it sounds like you are coughing up blood. Smart of you to come. The sickbay is a huge room and we are only two persons. Enough oxygen for five minutes. Five minutes more to live."  
"Bones, where is your nurse?"  
"Dead as the most people aboard this ship. A shelf fell onto her." He sat back down and started scanning me.  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault. You have two ribs broken."  
"I feel the pain"  
"Please lie down."  
I did.  
"Don't move." He gave me a hypospray and started regenerating the bones.  
"Okay. Done! Still be careful, there are micro fractures I'm not able to repair." He coughed.  
"Thank you"  
"This is what I'm here for", he coughed again. With shaking hands, he turned the rebreather on.  
We breathed alternating. The light shut off. It looked like the Enterprise was losing one system successively. He turned on a flashlight.  
We decided that it was too dangerous to take a flight capsule. Khan would shoot us.  
"I'm afraid. We are going to die, aren't we?" I asked.  
"Shhh … You will survive and so will I. Everything is going to be alright." He put an arm around me.  
This must have been romantic scenery. Two blue-shirts in the dark, arm in arm.

"You should go outside and look for injured people", I said.  
"The turbo lifts are out of service and we only have one rebreather."  
"You could leave me behind. This would raise your chances to survive."  
"No, you come with me! I need assistance, you were incorporated by me and you are a biochemist. You are technically a nurse."  
"I there is a rebreather in the bio-chemistry-lab."  
"Good let's go get over there"  
Opposite to the sickbay was the lab of biochemistry, my workplace. Five hours ago I was probing Khan's blood there and now he was the reason why I had to go there again.  
I grabbed a rebreather, flashlight, and two oxygen-cartridges out of a drawer. Bones gave me a second medi-kit and we started the tour through the dark and silent Enterprise. A closed door stopped us, probably because of lower air pressure on the other side. As we tried to open it manually we recognized that it was jammed.  
We returned to the sickbay.  
We tried to get the life-support back online, but you can't repair what blew into particles.

After one hour we ran out of oxygen, but instead of panic we helped each other to calm down.  
We generated a forcefield around the surgery area, the place we were sitting.  
I coughed. I felt horrible.  
"I suppose we are the only ones who are still alive", whispered Bones and coughed.  
I felt a strong desire to breathe but there nothing to breath in.  
Bones was the one who became unconscious first. I laid him down and put his head on my knees, I held his Hand, felt his pulse. Observing how it became weaker and weaker.  
"Lord forgive me", I murmured, I coughed again, still waiting for my end.  
I still don't know what I had done to deserve that he died in my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Only one minute after he was gone heard I the sound of a transporter bream. A man was materialising on the other side of the force field. He spun around and stared on me.  
"Well, there were two lifeforms left on this ship.", he hissed. "Now only one ", he stepped to the computer console and typed fast He disabled the force field, freezing air blew into my face. I was quite surprised that it was this easy for me to stand up. He was very tall. "Well", murmured his deep voice. "What about you? Do pretend to be a super girl or something?", he sounded serious and I didn't know what he was talking about.  
But instead of killing me, he took _Bones_ ' fazer and pointed on me. I took mine and shoot him, but he was not reacting. He kicked the fazer out of my hands and shoot; he needed a few shots to stun me.

"Why didn't you kill me?" I Asked. While I was opening on of the cuffs.  
After he killed every single being on the USS Enterprise he brought me on to his ship. I was sitting on one of the beds on the medical bay, that wasn't the one on the Enterprise.  
"Because I want to know how **you** could survive **this**!"  
So do I, I thought.  
He turned around from the computer screen and stepped around me, the arms crossed on his back.  
Got you! But surprisingly he opened the other cuff as well. "I'm sure you know that defence against me and attempts to escape will fail..."  
"Yes!"  
"I won't hurt you when you act well-behaved ", from a table he picked up a tool to take blood samples. "It won't hurt when you stand still ", he said. "What's your name?", he pushed my sleeves up.  
"Lieutenant Elizabeth Smith"  
He stuck the needle into my arm. I watched how the tube was filled with the dark purple blood.  
"You are albian?", he asked as he saw the blood's colour.  
"Yes."  
But albian blood wasn't purple either. It was a very dark red.  
He pulled the needle out of my arm.  
"I swear, I don't know what's going on with me...", I said and looked down.  
"I believe you", he smiled kindly. He took a medical tricorder and scanned me.  
"Can I asked you a question?"  
"Only if you tell me why you are wearing a men's uniform"  
"Because I work in the biochemical laboratory. We work with low temperatures and it is too cold to wear short sleeves and a skirt. Now my question: Why were you able to hack the force field, over there at the _Enterprise_ , with no oxygen and temperatures under 0°C?"  
He was probing my blood like I was probing his blood yesterday. As he saw the results he smiled: "Similar reason as you could. Two words; genetic engineering."  
"The doctor could help, but he suffocated three minutes ago. I totally understand why you want revenge, but we; the doctor and me are innocent. We had nothing to do with Commander Spock's choice. And he can help you waking your people."  
"I don't understand how a dead man could help us…"  
"You can revive people who are suffocated until ten minutes after death. So when you beam  
him over here I could save him."  
Khan didn't think much about this and beamed him aboard. _Bones_ lips were blue, his skin pale.  
"I need a neuro-monitor and a blanket to keep him warm. And an ambo-bag if you have one."  
"Ambo-what?", asked Khan and delivered the blanket and the monitor.  
 _Ok let's get into this_ , I thought as I placed the monitor on his head and tore his Shirt. Then I started the CPR.  
I overstretched his head to clear the airway. It was harder to do chest compressions than I thought. I did the first 30 times without any problems.  
Pull yourself together, _only_ with your help he can survive, I thought then I leaned forward, held his nose closed and gave him mouth to mouth respiration, lucky for me that he didn't throw up. It was a strange feeling to "kiss" your best friend and I can tell it had nothing romantic. I started the second try as Khan injected him some adrenalin. He decided to help me.  
After the third try the doctor was breathing.


End file.
